


Random Snippets of Deckerstar

by EleanorKate



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Affection, Affectionate Insults, Deckerstar Forever, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Potential Spoilers, Public Display of Affection, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26878423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanorKate/pseuds/EleanorKate
Summary: This is going to be just random Deckerstar moments that are mostly meant to be post Season 5A and maybe even 5B.  Trying to keep them as angst free as possible and spoiler free as possible but if there are spoilers I'll mark the chapter.  Short chapters and if anyone wants any particular scenario, let me know :)Chapter 1 :  Incredibly brief mention of sexual activity and a Spoiler for 5A Episode 8 : "Spoiler Alert".Chapter 2 :  Possible spoiler based on some speculation about 5B Episode 9: "Family Dinner".Chapter 3 :  No spoilers save established Deckerstar and Chloe knowsChapter 4 :  No spoilers save post S5A Episode 7Chapter 5 :  No spoilers save timed around the end of S5A Episode 6 (briefly R rated - sort of -  at the end)
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 9
Kudos: 155





	1. Chapter 1

"You said WHAT, Detective?" 

Chloe swallowed nervously at the tone of his voice, deep and loathsome. She raised her head from the pile of photographs on the desk in the penthouse that had become her go-to for peace and quiet. Well, peace and quiet from her own home, not from a marauding Devil. He was looming over the otherside of the desk now, just not quite in her personal space but near enough, eyes gently rumbling red in such a way Lucifer knew perfectly well did certain things to her.

"I erm..." Chloe responded, sitting up, straightening her spine and shoulders. "I said nothing..." she responded, trying to look innocent but she knew that didn't work on him any more. Ever so gently she pushed the chair she was sitting on across the floor, only by maybe six inches but enough to give her a little breathing space. Instead, however, he leant forward; half full whiskey glass went on the oak and his palms flat on the overly polished surface too.

"You whispered it, but you certainly called me a rather rude name, or rather shall I say a serious of rude names". He raised his eyebrow and waited. 

Chloe breathed in and out. "Yes okay", she responded. She knew full well she had said something underneath her breath whilst he was seated on the burnt orange couch a few feet away, but she should have realised he might have heard her. It had just slipped out when she saw the arrest report on the case she had temporarily taken over from Dan and his bout of food poisoning. She had told him, told him, told him to only use the mojo around her; not to decide to share it's delights with other officers. Dan knew he was the Devil, but he did not know about the mojo. That Chloe Jane Decker would be keeping to herself, thank you. It was obvious from the sudden change in demeanour of the suspect, his change in words on the transcript, that Lucifer's presence was being felt. "I said something I shouldn't have done".

The Devil made a grunting noise, continuing to stalk around the side of the desk, only to hear an almighty scrape of the feet of the chair over the floor as she stood up determined to make her escape pushing away the laughter that was bubbling up inside her. If she as much as giggled now, she knew she was in for it. Hell, agh, no HECK, she knew she was anyway. Lucifer with revenge on his mind was a sight! 

He was far faster than she was and no matter how much she tried to evade him, using the desk as a barrier, the Devil had long arms reaching out for her and in seconds, despite an attempt to employ a boxing feint which for the barest of seconds fooled him as she dodged to her left and then to her right, her only choice was to run. It was no use, no use at all as barely three long strides later she was trapped; a strong arm around her waist from behind. Chloe squealed and struggled playfully. "Get off me!" she barked out as she felt his other hand start to dig into her side, tickling her. "Luce...stop! Please! Stop it! Please! You're hurting...! " The last one came out rather plaintively and ever so gently he set her down and held himself at arms length. She looked downcast. 

"Detec..." he started, looking contrite. "Chloe I am sorry, I didn't intend to harm you". 

Chloe felt her heart soften even more for this man. "Its okay" she responded. "Didn't mean it anyway!!" Chloe added prodding him affectionately in the abdomen, which with that she was off again, the extra few seconds of confusion on his face allowing her escape again just as she intended by her playacting. Trouble was her feet found her running towards the steps of his bedroom but Chloe was not about to regret that. She knew what was coming next...most probably her!


	2. Chapter 2

"I love you..."

"I love you!" Lucifer repeated, nuzzling into the back of her neck, smiling to himself as he did. She was wearing that perfume he bought that had the un-pronouncable name that burned a few hundred dollars through his credit card. Not that he cared. "I...love...you..." he continued, words interspersed with presses of his lips to her hair as his arms went around her waist, pushing her closer to the kitchen worktop.

Chloe smiled, pleased to hear it but as she had a paring knife in one hand and there was a pan on the stove three feet away, her mind was elsewhere.

"I love you" Lucifer breathed again, this time fingertips brushing away her ponytail so it landed on her left shoulder and rested out of his path. 

For a moment Chloe let her resolve break and she put the knife down, smiling and closing her eyes. She tipped her head to one side allowing him to touch his lips to her skin, feeling her sigh in bliss at the warm breath on her. Now that they had let each other in properly, something about this felt so right and good that even Chloe had begun to relax into it. Dinner could wait a while whilst she indulged his arms around her middle, enveloped and safe. 

"I do love you..." 

"You told me" she smiled, voice quiet; tranquil even. Five times in the past five minutes in fact. Not that she was complaining, but this was Lucifer Morningstar - who did everything to excess - and she should have realised that once the dam broke the flood waters would pour through. At least she had his blasted father to thank for her hearing it screamed across Linda's dining table and the sheer fury which they managed to screw out of each other that night once they returned to Chloe's house. That wasn't 'making love' by any means.

"Do you not love me?" he asked plaintively, Chloe not sure whether he was on that fine line between being serious and joking as sometimes she still could not tell.

"Course I do" Chloe laughed casually, feeling his lips just bump her ear lobe.

"Say it" Lucifer replied, releasing her slightly so she could turn around in his arms when she realised he was being very, very serious and clearly NEEDED her words.

So, Chloe did so, blinking repeatedly to focus on his face, and to dismiss the tears that were threatening at the downright vulnerable look he had, brown eyes NEEDING her to say those words. She swallowed, fixing her shoulders, and painted on the calmest smile she could muster as he felt her palms arrive on his cheeks, nails scratching at his stubble; a habit he did not want her to break any time soon. "Lucifer Morningstar..." she started. "I love you...so, so much. More than you will ever know...and..." she smiled, "I will say it as many times as you want me to say it...to, to...make sure you know...All the time...".

Lucifer couldn't help but smile too at the hopeful look she had on her face, feeling that reassurance that he was so desperate for. "I don't know what I'd do without you..." he muttered, the tiniest of kisses touched to her lips.

Chloe wiggled her way back round to pick up the knife again. "Not eat anything for dinner, that's what!", she offered cheerily as he heard her start chopping up the herbs she had been interrupted from, praying that he had truly received her message. "So" she continued, "are you going to help me with this or just stand there telling me you love me?"

"Do you want the obvious answer to that or the obvious answer to that?" Lucifer asked, breathing into her hair again. "Or the REALLY obvious answer to that?" She was laughing now and it was a joy to his ears. He loved her. He actually Dad-be-damned, loved Chloe Jane Decker and for all he was worth, she would know it...and know it...and know it...AND KNOW IT!


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe blinked, eyes heavy as the first thing she focussed on was the lights on the tall ceiling of the penthouse. "What?" she muttered to herself; head feeling like a leaden weight. She was on the floor, she could gather that and she was _not comfortable._ To her left her hand found the plush faux fur rug that sat underneath the coffee table and to her left, the cold solidity of wood. Carefully considering herself, and indeed this position she now found herself, Chloe paused for a second. Apart from a brief adjustment of the vest top she was wearing, no, she was still fully clothed. That was a relief. Partially.

She swallowed; her mouth feeling woolly and oh yeah, that was it...the bet...the challenge...why in his Dad's name had she agreed to this?!

Friday night. Friday night, Trix was at a sleep over, there had been oddly no aggravation from Dan this week and after a quick trip home to freshen up and pick up her clothes for the weekend she had landed at Lux at 6.30pm on the dot. Dinner and rather nice bottle of red was waiting for her and, no she was still fully clothed so something must have intervened before she managed to jump the Devil.

Oh yeah...the bet...the challenge...

They had talked often enough about his vulnerabilties. How it took a truckload of drugs to make him high; except when she was around. How it took a distillery to get him drunk; except when she was around. He had leant over her desk just on Thursday lunchtime and asked her a deadly question. "Wanna see?"

'Wanna see?' had turned into her watching him over a penthouse dinner table looking as good as normal and showing no outward signs of being hammered until Chloe, in her weak human way, had called 'time out'. That faux fur rug had looked so inviting then and had he...yes, she was vaguely sure he had tracked her over there and sat delicately onto the couch. How elegant and classy she was. Drunk. On a Friday night. Lying on the floor of the penthouse (well she was), and vaguely remembering his words.

_"Let's see just how vulnerable I am then...Where's that Bollinger?"_

Chloe wasn't stupid. She knew when her body had had enough and, crap, she was tired. Carefully she turned her head, blinking to find Lucifer still lying on the couch, staring down at her. "You were breathing sweetpea so I thought I'd best leave you...I was going to carry you to bed but you looked far too comfy...sort of..."

She looked at him. "Guess I lost then?" Chloe offered, heaving herself off the floor to sit up by his knees. Oh, f...why did she agree to this? She knew she would lose, even with Blessed Interference and was that wall actually moving? 

"I do believe you withdrew from our agreement, yes..." he responded. "But..." Lucifer continued, weakly raising a finger to stop her speaking as he pressed his other hand to his chest, pushing away the burp that was threatening and one he did not want her to hear. It would bust his game. Trouble was he couldn't stop; letting out a wall shaking belch. She noticed now he was definitely bleary eyed; a little ruffled around the edges.

"Lucifer!" Chloe exclaimed before he smiled slyly; a hand going to her knee, but it missed. "You were...you...were...pretending?!" 

He belched again. "I think this time we call it a draw..." 


	4. Chapter 4

There was something very unnerving about waking up feeling refreshed, bright, and oh...

Chloe blinked repeatedly, wondering if she had managed to pull the duvet up over her face in the night and half suffocate herself. Careful, she flexed her neck, still in that half unconscious state, feeling the smoothness of silk sheets move against her bare legs. Nope, she was not at home under that duvet that needed replacing; she was in the penthouse under luxurious and grotesquely expensive bedding that smelled of warmth. 

She opened her eyes to a faceful of wing, draped over her covering most of her upper body and indeed, her face. She must have burrowed in there sometime last night when he must have...Chloe giggled to herself. When she pushed a certain button that she hadn't found before and the rush of air sent her hair and her senses quite literally flying. She breathed in again to capture that warmth and indeed safety she felt when she must have inhaled too loudly.

"Problem, Detective?" Lucifer asked blearily, twisting his head to face her as he lay on his stomach.

Chloe shifted a little to look at him. "No" she responded. "Not at all, just... wings..."

"Want me to put them away?" he asked. He wasn't offended by any means, but it felt so good to have them stretched out and particularly good that there was a half naked Detective underneath them. It was, however, somewhat odd he would agree for a human to wake up underneath a pile of angelic feathers. It was a first for them and for a brief few seconds last night, Chloe had been mesmerized before she recovered herself, ran her hands over them and he felt that electricity surge through him as she breathed out his name. 

"No" Chloe repeated. "It's fine. Just...it's nice". She inhaled again. "Just...they smell of you and it's nice".

"I would hope they smell of me", Lucifer responded, lifting the wing so she could turn to her side and face him properly. He could tell she was about to say something else but was holding herself back. "There is a problem..." he offered. 

Chloe shook her head. There wasn't a problem at all but she found her mouth speaking before her brain could intervene. "I just...expected them to smell like..." She swallowed and bit her lip in a way he certainly didn't feel erotic. "Smell like....bird. You know like that smell that goose down pillows have..." Oh crap. Chloe went red in embarassment as she sat up from underneath the wing; wrapping what little sheet she could around herself. 

"Bird?" Lucifer asked. "You, Detective Decker....thought..." he continued, leaning on his elbows, wings still out. "You thought the Devil would smell of goose?" He hated geese. Noisy buggers. He saw her go even more of a shade of red than he thought was humanly possible. 

"No..." Chloe squeaked. She was mortified, entirely mortified.

"You did" he responded, wings shooting back to hide away again so he could sit up properly. "You do think I'm a massive bird..."

Chloe fluttered her eyelashes. "You're an angel... my angel". She licked her lips, shifting across and running her palm over his collarbone. He felt her lips touch the stubble on his jaw. "My angel....my devil". Lucifer sighed. Dammit. She knew how to get to him. "Not a birdie..." She kissed him again, just on the corner of his mouth before she looked up, employing the doe eyes that she was still not sure she was getting right. "Forgive me?"

Lucifer filled his lungs with air and sighed. Yeah, she knew how to get to him. Dammit. She knew...she knew.


	5. Chapter 5

“I am sorry Lucifer” Chloe started; the distressed look on his face making her feel all too rather guilty, even though she knew he was laying it on thick for sympathy. “I am, really, really sorry”.

Lucifer just made another grunting noise and shifted in his seat slightly away from her; the leather creaking as they crawled along in the early evening traffic from the Downtown training centre. “You did want to come with me”, she ventured carefully, looking sideways at him and not knowing how to take his current attitude.

“I do hope you are not trying to blame me Detective” Lucifer replied haughtily; his British accent somewhat heavier but not for effect this time.

“No!” Chloe replied far too quickly as they crept forward in the car another few feet or so, the brake lights from the dump truck in front of the blinding her for a second. “Not at all. I just...I didn’t...” she stammered as she blinked. “I mean...”

“You kicked me in the berries Detective” Lucifer responded flatly. “Your _foot_ landed quite squarely on the Devil’s stones and to date you have shown only limited remorse for it all this time”.

Chloe pressed her lips together trying not to laugh at his description or his tone of voice again. She had said sorry several times. What more did he want? “It was an accident” she offered plaintively only to hear a disgruntled and disbelieving _‘hmmmm’_ noise from him. ”I didn’t intend to do it”. Jeez she was sounding like a broken record these past ten minutes. Again the _‘hmmmm’_. “I didn’t!” she continued to protest as the traffic showed no sign of letting up. “And you _did_ volunteer to come with me”.

_Oh now that did it!_

“You do blame me!” Lucifer replied, utterly aghast again and flying around in his seat to face her before turning back, looking at her like she had just committed the worst kind of murder not just booted him in the balls. She should have known he'd turn into the biggest drama queen about it.

“No!” Chloe responded, eyes flashing to her side to only be greeted by a slightly turned shoulder again. “It was self defence. Quite literally” she squeaked hoping he may have a little pity on her if he could muster it up.

Lucifer huffed again. “Okay” he responded eventually. “I accept that but...”

“No buts Lucifer” she responded switching on her ‘Mom voice’ in the hope that would work. “You came with me to mandatory LAPD _self defence_ classes when you had no need and no reason to. You volunteered to be my ‘attacker’ mostly probably as an excuse to get your hands on my person, and I accidentally...”

“Kicked me in the berries” Lucifer repeated. In truth it hadn’t really hurt but some part of him enjoyed teasing her now he knew he could get away with it coupled with the fact he definitely got his hands 'about her person' and more than once! 

“Kicked you in the berries” Chloe admitted venturing into territory she knew she might just soon regret. “But I mean you should be glad I can look after myself out there”.

“I am” he replied genuinely. “But that doesn’t let you off”.

Chloe sighed. She thought she was making headway there. “Can I make you a deal?” she asked as Lucifer looked at her sideways wondering what was coming and nodded carefully. “Do you think you could stop complaining?” It was just a question, nothing accusatory.

He frowned as the car moved again, only an inch or two, but turned back so he was seated normally. ”That doesn’t sound like a deal that will benefit me”.

"If you stop complaining and never mention it again", she started, moving the car forward another painful few feet again, "how about I make sure I kiss it all better in exchange?!" Chloe saw his eye twitch. Their relationship hadn't quite made it to that stage quite yet and he swung his head around, not quite believing what he had heard. "I mean it" she said, stretching across her hand to take his. "I know its couched in an apology, but I think its time for us, don't you?" 


End file.
